


Hux The Unintentional Vigilante

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Autistic Hux, Autistic Kylo Ren, Eating Disorder Hux, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Hux, M/M, PTSD Hux, Trans Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: Finally, Hux actually working and not the one being angsty. A little bit of hurt because of course there is but only in a comforting sense. Hux goes to see Kylo after a late night job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW for body mutilation, blood and death.

Hux leaned against his Toyota Prius with his hands deep in the pockets of his black trench coat, focusing on the house just at the end of the block on a street he had never been on before. He could help but flinch when the cold air hit his face. It was the early hours of the morning, still dark outside, and it was very important that the job happened right now - or between midnight and sunrise anyway. Phasma wanted Hux to quietly walk into the house, shoot, leave. The couple in the house had been drinking with someone close to Phasma who slipped something into their wine. In theory, his pistol with a silencer shouldn't wake the target's partner who will wake up in the morning to a corpse with a bullet hole in their forehead. In theory the job sounded simple enough, as long as everything went according to plan. He walked down the block, staring forward but still trying to see as much as possible - no one across the street, no one in any windows, lots of lamp posts but luckily the one just outside the target's house was not working. I wonder if it's luck or Phasma, Hux thought as he stopped outside of said house. The lights were off, as planned and he looked at in curiosity. There was a bike that probably belonged to a child in the front yard and a dark brown wooden fence with peeling off paint. He decided not to use the gate, assuming it would creak and although that wouldn't wake up the owners of the house, it might alert some neighbours to his presence. He stifled a laugh at that - in his experience people noticed an opening door or gate more often than gun shots and screams. He decided to make his way around the back of the house and discovered to his luck that the gate had been left ajar. He gently pushed it forward and side-stepped through it taking in the backyard. There was a trampoline, a football and a few other toys that had been left outside which caught his attention. Best not to think about it, he thought as he walked towards the dark brown backdoor up three stone steps.   
  
He peered through the window and saw that they had in fact left the key in the inside he repressed a snort. It's like they want someone to break in, he thought. He turned around, had a quick look to make sure there was no one around and his elbow made swift contact with the window. He smiled, a sound people would attribute to one of the drunken teenagers coming home at this time. People never paid attention to the important things. He slipped his hand through the door, unlocked it and opened it as quietly as he could. He considered locking the door behind him but decided not to. He found himself in a small, dark cluttered kitchen, he noted the wine and vodka bottles all over the counters, and grimaced as he thought about how long it had been since this place was cleaned. He took a quick look in the living room as he walked into the hallway and almost choked as he was overwhelmed with the smell of marijuana. Wonder why these two are in trouble, he thought sardonically as he slowly made his way up the stairs, barely making a sound. When he reached the top he found the bathroom light was left on, showing a small, grimy room that barely fit a toilet, sink and shower. He saw an open door to a room with bunk beds and stood still for a moment. He saw that they were both empty, the bottom bed had a blue duvet covered in white unicorns, the top one had a white duvet covered in red rockets. Well, at least they're not here, he thought; he told himself that it was because the gun shot would wake them up. He tried not to look at the sign on the door declaring it as "Maisy & James' Room" and walked to the end of the hall. There was only one room in the house and he assumed that's where his victims where. As he slowly pushed open the door the room in front of him disgusted him and he barely repressed a snarl.   
  
He saw a man and a woman curled up in bed. The woman was thinner and younger than Hux but with a similar shade of hair, he wasn't entirely sure she was eighteen. The other was much older, fatter man with greying blonde hair. The bedding was wrapped around them haphazardly, every surface was covered in whiskey and vodka bottles and cigarette packets, he saw needles on the bedside table, and a dish with remnants of white power clear on the reflective surface. You have kids for fuck's sake, he thought bitterly with no real surprise. He walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed. It was times like this when he loved his job. He took a deep breath, pushed back his coat, took his pistol out of it's holster, took the silencer out of his inside pocket, attacked it to the end and aimed directly for the old man's forehead. Maybe I should kill his girlfriend too, he thought bitterly, I could. Phasma had told him not to kill her unless he needed to, he could easily lie. The drug didn't work and she woke up, there resistance was probably quite high it could work. He would have to make it look like there was a struggle, there'd be a lot to clear up... It might not be worth it he decided in the end as he pulled the trigger.   
  
The silencer had meant he hadn't had to wear ear protectors but it was still rather loud, it didn't wake the woman up, not even when Hux walked over to the body, pulled the bullet out of the man's temples - with a struggle - and watched the blood drip onto the girl's long, pretty red hair. Hux caught a look at her face, his jaw clenched when he realised she was only about fifteen. On the bright side, he thought as he turned around and walked out, a sex offender is dead and the children probably won't end up with her. It was nice when he ended up doing the right thing, it didn't happen very often. He slowly made his way out of the house, bullet rattling around in his pocket and started shivering as soon as he got outside. His pace quickened as he made his way to the front, no one saw him in the garden so he was safer but he wouldn't feel reassured until he was in his car. When he eventually got there, he opened the door, sat down, put the key in the ignition, turned the heating up, laid his head back and sighed. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent Phasma a quick text declaring it as 'done' at 2.30am. Holding his phone in his hand he wondered whether he should see Kylo, he sent a quick text asking if he should, waited a few moments and sure enough, Kylo had told him to come see him. He smiled, Kylo was the fastest person he knew at texting back, although he did only text two people. He responded to him saying he was on his way, put the phone on the dashboard and set off.   
  
Hux loved driving at night. The roads were empty, bar a few drunk drivers, the streets were empty, excluding a few intoxicated types and it was mostly silent, when you weren't near the nightclubs anyway. He really liked being the only one on the road, and as he pulled up behind the club, he enjoyed this even more. It wasn't that club wasn't busy at night. It was Hux being who he was didn't have to go around the front, and since he wasn't paying to see Kylo, he could go through the back. His promotion from front door to having a back door key was a fairly good day for him - Kylo teased him saying he teared up. He didn't. He parked his Prius next to a white Mercedes he didn't recognise, he got out of his car, locked the doors and when he turned back around froze when he saw a very distinctive red Aston Martin parked around the front. He slowly walked to the wall of the club, edged over so his back was to the wall as he got to the corner and looked in the reflection of the car. No one was at the entrance, even the bouncers were inside. He slowly walked forward, and took a good look. It was his father's car alright. Same licence plate, same leather seats, and most importantly he recognised his father's old leather jacket in the back seats. He looked back towards the door still empty so he decided to do one of the most childish things he'd ever done. He took out his car keys, and dragged the tip across drivers door of his father's very expensive car - his pride and joy in fact. It made an awful, high-pitched scratching sound that he was sure someone would hear. He immediately ran to the back entrance, opened the door and slipped inside before anyone saw him. He was still grinning when he got to Kylo's room and knocked on the door a little bit more confidently than usual and when he opened the door his smile dropped a little when he saw Kylo.   
  
"Hey, Hux," Hux heard him cough from his place in the middle of the bed, curled up in the recover position with his head balanced on two of his pillows. Hux shut the door behind him, slipped his coat off, hanging it over the hook on the back of the door and walked over towards Kylo.   
  
"Are you okay?" He said instantly, sitting on Kylo's very large bed and wrapping his right arm around him. Kylo adjusted slightly and rested his head on Hux's abdomen.   
  
"Y-yeah," Kylo replied, voice still croaky. "I just- I just had a rough client." Hux stiffened.   
  
"Was it my father by any chance?"   
  
"How did you-"   
  
"I saw his car outside," Hux said and then he laughed to Kylo's confusion. "I might have keyed it," he explained, bringing a smile to Kylo's face.   
  
"Good," Kylo laughed as he snuggled into Hux further who responded by kicking off his shoes, knocking them onto the floor, rolling onto his side and wrapping both arms around Kylo. He stroked his long dark hair and kissed his forehead. "Why were you working this late?" Kylo asked after a moment's silence.   
  
"I can't tell you much, but I can tell you I shot a pedophile in the face," Hux declared.   
  
"Really?" Kylo said, stretching his limbs, and turning onto his back so he could see Hux's face as he spoke, he watched his soft pink lips, avoiding his blue eyes.   
  
"Well, he was probably a pedophile, he was in bed with a naked fifteen year old girl."   
  
"You're like a vigilante," Kylo said with a grin. Hux laughed in response, one which faltered when he noticed the burns on Kylo's arms. "Don't worry, I'm all cleaned up and seen to. I didn't think you'd be coming so I did it myself." Hux let out a sad smile. "This time wasn't so bad, except-" Kylo's face burned and he looked away.  
  
"Except what?" Hux said, panic clear in his voice.   
  
"Except, well, ugh," Kylo responded. He sat up, turned on his side and lifted up his dark blue t-shirt to reveal a fresh set of cuts on his hip which spelled out 'slut'. Kylo could feel Hux's breathing get heavier and saw his teeth clench.   
  
"I'm sorry," Hux said, pulling Kylo towards him and burying his face in the other's hair. "I - I wish my father wasn't -"   
  
"I know," Kylo replied quietly, tears present in his voice even if he'd managed to stop them from coming. He didn't get enough time with Hux and he didn't want to ruin it.   
  
"You're so beautiful, Kylo," Hux said quietly, his hand resting on his cheek and admiring the way it curved against his fingers. "The most beautiful, handsome man I've ever met. As well as the strongest. And you don't deserve any of this," he finished. When he finished he kissed Kylo's nose, lips neck and then pushed himself on top of him. He pushed himself down, kissing his chest over Kylo's t-shirt whilst he stroked Hux's short ginger hair and let out a soft chuckle. Hux got all the way down Kylo's abdomen, leaving a trail of kisses and eventually to his hips, when he did he lifted up the t-shirt to reveal the scarred word. He furrowed his brow and then planted kisses all over it. He pulled Kylo's t-shirt down and rested his head on top of it, wrapping his arms around his waist. He settled there, lying between Kylo's legs (who stroked Hux's hair, and smiled as felt the warm breath against his stomach.) "It's just us now, you won't have to deal with him for a little while," Hux finished after a moment's silence.   
  
"Neither will you," Kylo responded. "And- thank you." 


End file.
